


Another Romeo and Juliet

by JamieisClassic



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakups, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Highschool AU, I hate myself, M/M, blackwall is a grumpy math teacher, dorian and bull are angsty teenagers, im so sorry, mentioned band au, whoops, with da2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Iron Bull breaks up with Valen Treyelyan he is heartbroken, and Dorian wants to help. But Dorian has problems of his own and adding a qunari to the pile really wasn't the smartest idea. And Maker he hates it when Vivienne is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Romeo and Juliet

Dorian sat in the courtyard most days during lunch and leisure time reading. Most figured he was a loner, but really he just had no desire to do much else. However, from his neat little corner he sometimes overheard very interesting little details about the going-ons of people’s lives. Today it was a loud and very disrupting breakup between the only qunari student and the red-headed student president that he witnessed.

“Come on Trevy, don’t do this to me!” the Iron Bull begged mournfully.

“For fucks sake Bull you don’t even call me by my first name! I’m not one of your chargers, I’m your girlfriend. Or rather WAS your girlfriend.” Valen Trevelyan retorted.

With a sigh Dorian lost interest and attempted to return to his book. The yelling was loud and slowly drawing a crowd but he blocked it all out with decent success until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and he filed out of the courtyard with everyone else.

Skyhold prep was a chantry-founded private high school that was currently being run by a group called the Inquisition. Ms Valen Trevelyan stood as acting president and student body president while Lady Montilyet, Sister Leliana, and Mr. Rutherford helped her hold everything together. They had lost a lot of connections after the Divine had been killed in an explosion, but that was the past and they were moving forward.

Dorian had Art History last period which he usually found to be quite enjoyable, especially when he managed to get into an argument with Vivienne over the superiority of Tevinter art over Orlesian and make their teacher groan in frustration and mutter something about pride being the downfall of humanity - Dorian liked to think of himself as vain, not prideful, though they were probably one in the same. Well, at least he was the prettiest boy in the school - Unfortunately, the sulking Qunari in the back now put a damper on the class and the whole period was awkwardly silent. The teacher seemed to know what had happened and kept tossing pitying looks at the Bull, which only made it worse, and when Varric went for a light jest  he barely got more than a cough of laughter. By the end of the block their teacher looked worn out and told them to talk amongst themselves before retiring to his desk. Dorian decided then that he would try his hand at comfort and headed over to the giant ball of sadness sitting in the last row.

“Hello, the Iron Bull.” he said cheerily, plopping down next to the man.

“Dorian,” the Bull acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

“What? No evil Tevinter jabs today?” Dorian teased but to his dismay the Bull continued his silence, “Come on, not one? I’ll even promise to not retort sharply because of this rotten state you’re in.”

Bull raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, “If you’re trying to make me feel better, don’t. I deserve everything I’m feeling right now and honestly should have seen it coming.”

“And I should have seen having to break myself out of pray-the-gay-away camp and run from my dad coming but it doesn’t mean I should wallow in it.” Dorian retorted, albeit quietly so that the entire class didn’t hear.

“That’s different.” Bull said firmly, eyebrows knitting together.

“How so? We both did things, or neglected to do things, and hurt people we care about, also damaging ourselves in the process,” Dorian explained, “And if you say my pain is more severe then I implore you not to make suffering a competition.”

“You were just being who you are and your parents should have accepted that.” Bull muttered,”I pissed off my girlfriend.”

“By being yourself.”

“I don’t see your point Dorian.”

“All I’m trying to say is that clearly it wasn’t meant to work out if she disliked so much about you from the beginning. I know it hurts but maybe trying to focus on something else would be good until you can accept that. I…” Dorian paused with a sigh, “It bothers me to see you hurting.”

“Thought you hated me for being a big bad Qunari?” Iron Bull asked lightly.

“Only when you’re able to hate me for being an evil corrupted Tevinter.” Dorian sing-songed, making the Bull smile.

“You know, Dorian, you’re all right.” the Bull smirked.

“No, no, don’t go getting soft on me now or we will never get into a proper fight.” Dorian exclaimed with a smirk.

* * *

The following morning, before classes started, Dorian found himself tucked in a back corner of the library finishing up on his reading. Despite his immaculate appearance, the boy got ready relatively quickly and was usually out of the dorm building quite early. His book interested him little, but he sat happily in his quiet corner peacefully until a large shadow fell over him.

“Hello Bull,” Dorian muttered, frustrated at his reading being again disturbed by the other student.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping we could talk for a sec.” The Bulls sat down next to Dorian and, once he had the other’s attention, continued, “Thanks, for yesterday you know, cheering me up and all. I thought about what you said and you were right, Trevy never really liked my personality I feel… I don’t know but it's odd and I don’t like the feeling.”

“The word you’re looking for is used, my dear. She used you for whatever selfish reason and then threw you away,” Dorian explained, “I know the feeling well and it’s not a comfortable one.”

“How do you get past it?” the Bull asked.

“You don’t,” Dorian replied, “You live with it and try to ignore it until it becomes part of you.”

 

“And to think I gave you shit for shutting people out…”

“Of fuck off and stop being soft, don’t you have any new jabs for me?” Dorian snarked.

“Dorian shut up I’m serious. I misjudged you and treated you like shit and yet when I fucked up you helped me out of it.” The Bull huffed, “Why do you even bother with me still?”

Dorian sighed,”Because you remind me of someone very dear to be and it kills me to see you in pain.”

There was silence then, long and lengthy silence that gnawed at them both with its unanswered questions. Bull sat there staring at the boy in front of him intently, and Dorian stared at the floor, consumed by a reverie.

“Can I kiss you?” Bull asked, breaking the silence and dragging Dorian from his memories. Dorian’s eyes searched his face for any sign of joking but got pure stoicism in return.

“If you would like to.” Came his timid response, making Bull cock an eyebrow.

“I didn’t expect you to agree,” The Bull trailed off, shifting in place where he was seated on the lush carpet, seemingly at war with himself.

“Well if you are going to do it I suggest you do so quickly before this place fills up with other students working on last minute assignments.” Dorian quipped to cover his nerves.

“Point taken,” Bull muttered, reaching other to wrap a large hand around the back of the smaller boys neck and bring their faces within mere inches, “Though I can’t say I would have any complaints about someone walking in on us right now, the rumors would be off the wall.”

“Just shut up for once, would you?” Dorian snapped.

Then there was a mouth on his, gentle and intent and nothing like he’s expected, and all Dorian found himself able to do was relax into the hand holding his neck. Where he had thought the Bull would be the most savage was actually where he was the most contained, and Dorian was astounded. Too soon for his liking, however, the Bull was pulling away and a small noise of complaint slipped from Dorian before he could stop it.

“I know, Dorian, but if I don’t walk away now I’ll kiss you until the end of classes for the day,” the Bull murmured into his lips.

Dorian flushed at the thought, then instantly chided himself for it. Whatever this was it was singular and the result of his stupid brain wanting to comfort the qunari. He wasn’t attracted and it definitely wasn’t a crush.

“I should go,” Dorian stammered, blush still decorating his cheeks, and practically booked if out of the library.  

****  
  


By the time lunch rolled around Dorian was finding it more and more difficult to not think about the events of the morning. Although He’d made it through his first block - Orlesian with Sister Leliana - comfortably, by the end of third period a whole block spent listening to Blackwall yammer on about Napoleon’s battle tactics and how they related to algebra was wearing on his ability to put the qunari out of his mind. He wandered out of Blackwall’s classroom when the bell finally rang and bumped into Varric on his way to the courtyard.

“Hey Sparkler, there’s someone here I want you to meet,” the dwarf beckoned him over.

“Hello Varric.” Dorian said cautiously, not trusting the smaller man to be doing something with even decent intentions.

“Dorian I want you to meet my buddy Hawke, He’s visiting from Kirkwall at the moment and I thought you two would,” he winked, ”get along.”

The dark-haired boy standing next to the dwarf snorted,” Smooth Varric,” he then turned to face Dorian with an outstretched hand, “It is very nice to meet you, you can call me Garrett it you would like.”

“Garrett it is,” Dorian smiled and took his hand to shake, lingering a moment longer than necessary which, of course, didn’t escape Varric’s notice.

“Hey listen boys, I gotta go attend to something so don’t have too much fun without me,” With a final wink Varric left the two strangers alone to become more-than-strangers and swaggered down the hallway.

 

Hawke sighed, “He’s like that sometimes, he thinks everyone needs a new friend, or more than friend if you know what I mean,” He tossed a Dorian a mild leer before sobering up, “I should probably ask this before I make an ass out of myself, are you gay?”

“As gay as they come,” Dorian smiled back, shifting to place a shoulder against the lockers.

“Well that is very, very good to hear.” Hawke replied leaning forward slightly, now openly leering.

“GARRETT HAWKE!” boomed the voice of a woman from down the hall making them both jump.

She rounded the corner and Dorians eyebrows jumped into his hairline. In front of him stood the most intimidating woman he'd seen, and that included his mother. She had shoulder-length reddish brown hair tied back into a loose pony tail and piercing blue eyes. The braided headband that adorned her forehead should have looked tacky but in reality it make her all the more intimidating and Dorian wouldn’t have been surprised if she was a direct descendant of those female amazon warriors.

“Aveline!” Garrett smiled, waving her over once the panic had faded from his eyes.

“Varric informs me you have a new friend, is this he?” the woman - Aveline - asked, motioning to Dorian.

“Yes, this is Dorian. Dorian meet Aveline, a good friend and captain of the varsity soccer team in Kirkwall.” Hawke introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear,” Dorian smiled with a little bow, but Aveline just rolled her eyes.

“Well you two are exactly alike! I hope you learn very soon that mild flirtation does little on a woman who is already happily taken.” She informed him sternly and he nodded sheepishly, making Hawke laugh.

“Go easy on him Aveline, he is learning. Plus any amount of time around Varric teaches the opposite,” Garrett smiled with his friend and her expression softened.

“You have no idea how true that is. Anyway, I hate to tear you two apart so soon after meeting, but we need to start heading out if we’re gonna get to the gig on time. Krem is meeting us at the bar in about 20 minutes and we still need to pick up the stuff from Cullen.” Aveline reminded Hawke.

“Wait, gig? You guys are in a band?” Dorian asked, looking between the two of them.

 

“Yeah thats why we’re in the area, our band got hired for a special gig. Unfortunately our bass player, Fenris, is sick so Krem is filling in for us at Varric’s request.” Aveline explained, “You should come watch us later at the Hanged Man.”

“I still can’t believe he really named it that,” Hawke laughed shaking his head then looked up at Dorian’s confused expression, “There’s a bar not far from here that Varric bought a while back and named after the bar in Kirkwall’s lowtown we all love. I don’t know how he’s managed not to get sued but I guess time will only tell on that.”

“Its sounds like an interesting place, I’ll make sure to come check it out later. What time is your show?” Dorian inquired.

“Starts at 7 but be there by 6:30 and we’ll get you a table.” Aveline winked, “Come on Hawke lets go get out stuff from Cullen and get out of here.”

* * *

The bar was slightly stuffy and a little grimy at best, but Dorian found it comforting. Apparently it had little in common with the original Hanged Man except that Varric loved both, and Hawke’s band was playing here. Having arrived early for the show as per Aveline’s request, Dorian got the exclusive opportunity to watch them set up and warm up, and of course glare when their guitarist Isabella offered to let him help Garrett warm up his voice. The poor girl Merrill looked thoroughly confused until Krem, bless his soul, told her they were talking about sex, which made her look thoroughly embarrassed.

Dorian decided that he liked Merrill the best of all of them, the little synths player could not only play her music and sing well, but she was very sweet and intent on taking care of everyone in her group. Isabella was strange and boisterous and although he didn’t mind her, he tried to avoid her direct attention for fear he might be eaten. As their set up was coming to a close, though, and they all stopped for a minute to have a drink and calm their nerves the one person Dorian had been avoiding showed up.

“Cheif!” Krem shouted from the stage, smiling brightly at the qunari in the doorway. They played on the same rugby team, The Chargers, and Krem was well known around the school for being the second in command.

“Hey Krem, how’re you doing? Sorry I’m a little late.” The Bull smiled at Krem and clapped him on the shoulder, throwing a sheepish glance at Aveline.

“I’m good, I’m good. We’re just getting some water and last minute stuff before the show so I’ll see you after eh? You can go sit with Dorian over there if you want, he’s at the “reserved for guests of the showman” table with Varric.” Krem nodded towards where Dorian was sitting and the qunari’s jaw tightened slightly.

 

“Thanks Krem, I’ll see you after the show.”

Dorian sighed as the Iron Bull headed over, trying to calm his thoughts and create and perfectly comfortable facade. The qunari seated himself a few chairs away and then the awkward silence began. Again. Dorian only hoped it didn’t end like the last bout of silence they had suffered ended or else he would be fucked. Probably literally. Thankfully, that was when Varric decided to show up and Dorian got to making conversation, though that only lasted until the music started and the whole bar settled down a little to listen.

It was all going good, the music was fantastic and everyone was having a great time, until Garrett and co decided to amp it up a little with a rocked-up version of “Mirrors” by Natalia Kills and the tension between Bull and Dorian hit a breaking point. Infrequent glances became leers and a few chairs between them became mere inches, though who moved no one could say. Their hands brushed, then their shoulders, and even eventually their hips when Bull put his arm around the back of Dorian’s seat and dragged it right next to his, and Varric the poor bugger was having none of it.

“Just get a room already,” he muttered under his breath, though neither the qunari nor the ‘vint heard, or at least that’s what they claimed after the fact.

After the song wrapped up Krem snuck across the stage to whisper something in Garretts ear, resulting in a split second glance at Dorian’s table, a smirk, a mouthed word to Isabella, and the start of a strong guitar riff. Dorian didn’t recognize the song, but Bull sure did, and when the words started Dorian suddenly knew exactly what Krem said and why.

Later, in a duller moment in conversation, Bull informed him that the song was called “Big Dumb Sex” and it was by Soundgarden, but in the context of that bar the only thing that mattered was the combination of a warm body behind him and a sweet tenor sing “I’m gonna fuck you” repeatedly. It was too much for him, by leaps and bounds, so he pushed himself out of the Bull’s embrace and rushed to the nearest door. He needed fresh air and fast.

“You doin’ all right Dorian?” The Iron Bull asked, joining him against the wall next to the fire exit door.

“Not at all, if you want the truth.”  

“Do you wanna talk about it?” the taller asked.

“Not at all, no.”

“Dorian please just tell me if I’m pushing you too much okay?”

“Right now with all these questions? Hell yes you’re pushing too much so fuck off.”

 

“Dorian-”

“NO! You don’t get to ask for limits and then defy them! If I want to be in denial let me for fucks sake, I can’t handle this right now.”

“I’m sorry.” the Bull muttered, staring at his feet.

Dorian sighed deeply, “Yeah, me too.”

They stood there in the alley silent for a third time that day and Dorian started to think he was praying to the wrong gods because everything he’d wanted was falling apart. He’d wanted a friend and he got one that died a painful, illness stricken death, and then the minute Dorian found someone who reminds him of his dead friend so painfully so he happens to developed these conflicting romantic feelings for him. He kept telling himself it was because the Bull reminded him of Felix, nothing more than that, but he knew that wasn’t the truth and he couldn’t face it with his best friends death still a fresh and festering wound.

“Dorian can I please kiss you?”

“Why? Why do you wanna kiss me? Why do you act like you like me when you’re clearly just trying to get that ideal girlfriend that left you out of your head? Why me? Why do you have to use me?”

“Because maybe I like you? Maybe I want you? Have you never considered that you are actually something worth wanting?”

“Oh fuck off I don’t need this right now!”

“Right sorry I’ll come back tomorrow when you’re all better. Didn’t know you had a closing time, ‘vint.”

“You know what, I tried to be nice, to be caring and kind and help you out and all you’ve done is make me hate myself so goodbye, I’m fucking done with this.”

“Why do you deny that you are just as interested as I am?”

“Because unlike you I’ve had enough of being used!” and with that Dorian stormed back into the bar and grabbed his coat, a drink he convinced Isabella to buy for him earlier, and left without so much more than a glance at Hawke. There went that.

****  
  


Within an hour he’d walked himself home and was now sitting in his bed crying. He hated it. He hated Bull and Varric and how beautifully tempting Hawke was. And himself. Mostly himself, actually, seeing as it was him who couldn’t get his shit in a line. Well, the qunari fuck couldn’t either but that was besides the point.  He’d fished out a bottle of some gross white liquor from the bed frame that had been left the by the old occupant of the room and was thoroughly drowning himself it in. He would probably not go to class tomorrow, say he was sick or something. Honestly he didn’t even care anymore.

There was a tentative knock at the door and despite his mildly drunken state he got up to see who it was through the peep hole. In front of his door stood a slight woman with a near-shaved head, her short tufty black hair grown longer than usual and her exquisite lips still painted with red from the past day, and perfectly shaped eyebrows that knitted together as she gazed at his door. With a sigh he stepped back and opened it up.

“Hi Vivienne.”

She smiled and stepped into his room, closing the door behind herself and helping him back to the bed, “Krem called me and asked me to check on you. Said you got in a tiff with the Bull and wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why would Krem give a fuck, anyway?”

“I don’t know, Dorian, but he asked so here I am. What’s wrong darling?”

“I am. I’m wrong and it's fucking everything up.”

“Oh come on you know you’re my perfect little evil magister. You only fuck up the good things.” she cood, pinching his cheek.

“Yeah like myself and any potential friendship I had with the Bull. Everything that is good and not so holy.”

“Listen I don’t know the Bull very well but if I know him at all I know that he doesn’t give up on something he cares about. He is that way with Krem and me and even Valen, however misplaced that was. He cares about you, and he’s gonna do everything he can not to lose you, even if it hurts both of you.” Valen explained.

“But that’s not what I want! I want a friend. I _need_ a friend, but he wants more than that and I can’t give it to him.”

“Darling you have a friend, I’m right here.”

“I… I know, thank you. But I don’t know what to do about him.”

“Well, I hate to say this, but go for it. He’s attractive and funny and I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t just jump on it.” Vivienne patted his back as he sobbed, “Plus if what Valen has been saying is even moderately true she dumped him because she could tell he liked someone else. Maybe that was you.”

“Oh come on she’s full of shit and you know it.”

“Maybe so, but the point still stands. Just try, Dorian. Please.”

Dorian looked at her and studied the worry that was written in every corner and line and pore of her expression and he sighed, “Just for you my dear, just for you.”

* * *

After school the next day he took his leisure time to sit in the stands and watch the Chargers practice. Dorian had never been one for sports, but watching how well they worked together was admirable. When Krem noticed him sitting there, however the team decided that their captain was no longer needed for the practice and promptly pushed into the bleachers. With a visible sigh the qunari stalked up the steps to join Dorian, but sat a respectful distance away.

“Hello, the Iron Bull.” he said cheerily, smiling at the man next to him.

“You don’t have to act Dorian I get that you’re pissed.”

“Hmm well in that case I can change my offer to include hate sex in the janitor's closet, if you’d like?”

“What?” the Bull looked astounded and even glanced around a bit to make sure Dorian wasn’t speaking to someone else.

“Well you see I came here to apologize for last night and how much of an over-sensitive ass I had been. Things were a little muddled in my head but I think I worked them out.” Dorian shrugged and turned to look out at the field of players doing suicides, “Can I still take you up on that offer of a kiss?”

“I didn’t think you’d ever ask.” And with that the Bull closed the space between them and kissed him.

This kiss was nothing like the first, all emotion and lingering anger combining with desperation that had the Bulls nails digging into his hips and his fingers firmly grasping at the horns growing from the qunari’s head. One of Bull’s hand trailed its way up his torso to cup the back of his neck and a tongue pressed between his teeth with all the savagery Dorian expected from a qunari. Not that he was complaining, not in the slightest. In all honesty kissing the Iron Bull on the school bleachers while the chargers whistled and hollered from the field was exactly what he needed.

And Maker he hated it when Vivienne was right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I may or may not make this part of a series about the school and its various shenanigans... plus i kinda need to write a section about Fenris playing bass...
> 
> anyway I haven't posted on here in a while so sorry If I'm a bit rough and please let me know how you liked it!!
> 
> Thanks for reading loves~


End file.
